The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In certain circuits, transistors, such as bipolar transistors, metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and the like, are subjected to a voltage that is much higher than a supply voltage. In an example, a transistor used in a class E amplifier is subjected to a peak voltage that is more than three times of a power supply voltage.